Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of development has been the use of augmented reality to provide users with location and navigational services. For example, modern user devices utilizing augmented reality may superimpose graphics and text over video images depicting the view in front of the user. As such, the user device may be able to tell the user what the user is looking at (e.g., points of interest (POIs), roads, terrain types, boundaries, etc.), for instance, by using a camera to generate the image, a GPS receiver to pinpoint the location of the user device, and a compass to determine the direction in which the user device is pointing. However, such augmented reality systems rely on data (e.g., from the GPS, the compass, etc.) that may not be accurate due to errors as to the location, orientation, etc., of the user device. The resulting incorrect placement of the representations overlaying the real world depicted on the user device display based on the inaccurate data may not be helpful to the user, and, in some circumstance, may even be confusing or frustrating to the user. Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges in providing users with accurate location and navigational information.